Double Whammy
by Mekilicious
Summary: So what if they're brothers, AND in school? Sesshoumaru will always gets what he wants. InuSess. Yaoi. Lemon. Duh


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

 **A/N: This fic will be divided into 3 chapters...unless I get feedback to expand it further. Huahuahua enjoy this little offering from me.**

 **Double Whammy**

 **Part I**

"Level 3. Now."

Inuyasha squinted at the new text message. It was a simple instruction, yet it bore a firm, quiet urgency. Like a predator lurking underneath still waters, lying in wait.

He stuffed the phone back in his trousers pocket and looked around his class, scowling inwardly. That guy sure knew how to pick a fine time, right in the middle of his history lesson.

Wasn't it enough this morning in the showers before school? His jaw was still aching from all that action. He glanced furtively at the clock. It was 10am for fuck's sake.

"…Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked at the mention of his name. For some weird reason his whole class turned to look at him, roaring in laughter. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and stuck up a middle finger in reply.

"I asked you from when did the Heian period begin and end," came his strict history teacher's voice. Her long skirt bristled, and her shoes went click-clacking as she approached his table. The laughter in his classmates quickly died.

Inuyasha peered up nervously to see Kikyo-sensei giving him a disapproving frown, as she adjusted her bright spectacacles. Just the way she twitched her nose was enough to make his chest swell up.

"Well?"

"Urm, 19…42?"

The class hooted with laughter again. Inuyasha stood up and yelled out in anger, as he barged out of the class.

"I'm going to the washroom!"

He stormed past the corridor, burning in embarrassment. Not at the way his mates had responded, but how insanely stupid he had made himself appear before Kikyo-sensei. He very well knew the Heian period was from 794 to 1185.

He rushed up the stairs, only to bump into a pair of girls carrying some files.

"The heck," he muttered as he stared back impatiently at them over his shoulder, their files lying astrewn on the stairs. One of the girls immediately bent to pick them up, but the other girl simply stared back at him, rooted at her spot. She had long hair with an unruly fringe. She looked pissed off as hell.

Inuyasha ignored her and cursed under his breath, as he made his way to the washroom at the third level. He was already late. That guy was going to kick up a fuss…

Sesshoumaru stared at his watch for the third time, just as Inuyasha broke through the door. The younger male swung the door shut then leaned against it, panting, his light eyes boring straight into his.

"Have you just completed a marathon?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice nonchalant and good-natured. Or at least that was what it sounded to him. His brother rolled his eyes, as he walked gangly onto the freshly mopped floors, his eyes roving around to inspect.

"There's nobody around. Not from the last fifteen minutes I waited."

"Hey, I got your message barely five minutes ago," Inuyasha spat back, but Sesshoumaru merely adjusted his hair in the mirror reflection.

"Go choose a cubicle," Sesshoumaru then calmly ordered, as his finger tweaked his fringe.

Inuyasha glared at him and looked through the empty cubicles. As usual his nose was tickled by a thick, cloying smell--a heady mixture of bleach and cleaning supplies, and some sick air freshener the janitor had installed. He chose the one at the last end. "This one," he said.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his reflection for the last time, before he stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered in the said cubicle. He locked it behind him.

Inuyasha was pulling the toilet paper in rolls, scattering them across the floor.

"Couldn't you choose a better time?" he was mumbling to himself, as he made a white sheet against the green tiles. "I mean, of all the lessons, you just had to call me during history."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his fingernails as he waited for Inuyasha to get ready. "There's a practical reason for it. At this time, the janitor has just left from cleaning the washroom. Unless you don't mind sucking me off in a cramped, malodorous space, just so you could spend more time with your favorite teacher…"

"Okay, okay! I get it."

"Are you done?"

"I've been waiting for you before Christmas, Santa. Fucking A-hole, can't you see if I've been kneeling down here from just now like a goddamn cobbler?"

"Hmm."

Sesshoumaru slowly buttoned and unzipped his neatly-ironed trousers. Inuyasha turned away and grinned sarcastically to himself, shaking his head. Always taking his sweet time. Always making a bloody show out of everything.

Sesshoumaru lowered his underwear, and his cock sprang out, nearly hitting his brother at the nose. Inuyasha swore.

"Bentei be damned! How the fuck did you sport this massive hard-on inside class? Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You've been watching the elementary-graders having their outside lessons at the playground next to our school, right? You bloody, fucking loli pervert. No wonder."

Sesshoumaru's delicate eyebrows knitted themselves. "Why don't you start using your mouth to better use, little brother?"

"Don't "little brother" me, Sesshoumaru. I'm not related to a sickass pervert like you."

But even Inuyasha knew when it was time to shut up and start working. He didn't have to do much coaxing, now that Sesshoumaru was stiff as a flag pole. He grabbed its girth, massaging it up and down its length, drawing a few beads of pre-cum from its massive knob.

Sesshoumaru hissed, trying to stifle a groan. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin, his facial features softly contorted. His fingers found itself winding through Inuyasha's hair, as the younger male begin plying his wet tongue on his scorched skin.

Inuyasha moistened the whole of his brother's cock with his tongue, working thoroughly. Ain't nobody want a dry cock in their mouths. He knew Sesshoumaru was especially sensitive around his balls, so he laved them with as well.

He heard a muffled sound escape from Sesshoumaru. He instantly recognized it as the "suck my balls" whimper. But Inuyasha was going to pretend he heard nothing, opting instead to slide his erection into his hot, slippery mouth.

Sesshoumaru buckled at his knees, then he sighed in frustration, straightening himself. He bended his back slowly, staring at the open toilet seat, as if it represented that faraway, unattainable release--a symbol of completion. He thrusted his hips into Inuyasha's mouth, until his nose grinded below his navel.

"Every inch, Inuyasha," he spoke in a strained voice. "Take every inch inside."

Inuyasha groaned, his brother's cock a bit too full in his throat. He gagged, and forced himself to pull away, as Sesshoumaru's wet, slippery member slided out from his mouth. Inuyasha coughed. No matter how many blowjobs he had given Sesshoumaru, he was still not used to his gag reflex.

Sesshoumaru lightly fingered his balls. Inuyasha understood his gesture, and began to slurp on one testicle, trying to envelope the whole ball into his mouth, pulling away the skin. His other hand fondled on his brother's now thoroughly lubricated cock. Inuyasha licked the other testicle, rewarding it with the same treatment until he decided to suck both at one go into his mouth. His tongue worked inside, caressing them, teasing at the area that separated them both.

Sesshoumaru bit his lower lip and banged his head against the door. He was so close to coming. Especially with the way Inuyasha was stroking him off, as he sucked his gonads. Such an efficient worker! But of course he couldn't tell him that. He could only express it in the form of his body language, through the way his hips were humping his face, or the way he was making strange, uncharacteristic noises.

Inuyasha released him to take a breath of air. "You're very close," he told Sesshoumaru, peering up at him. Sesshoumaru met his eyes, his face flushed, his mind unable to form words. Inuyasha continued to stroke up his length, just grazing near the sensitive area below his head, before dipping down. To and fro, to and fro.

"Hey, how about what the double whammy you promised me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "You've been holding off from last week."

"I'll give you a single whammy when we get home," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice rasping.

"No--you lying bastard. You owe me a double whammy. You promised me when I did that _shibari_ shit for you." He squeezed his brother, a little too hard for comfort. "I let you tie me up in degrading poses and entertain your dumb fetish. The least you could do is keep your end of the promise."

He jabbed his older brother's asshole. "I. Want. A. Fucking. Double. Whammy!"

Sesshoumaru came. It was unexpected, and he spurted unceremoniously in his brother's hand. A few drops had splattered on his Inuyasha's uniform. The younger male glared blue-murder at him.

"Fuck you! You're supposed tell me when you're coming!"

"That's for arriving 15minutes late."

"You sonovabitch."

Sesshoumaru watched, his mind steeped in post-coital fogginess, as Inuyasha hastily rubbed his uniform with toilet paper. Still fuming, he unlocked the cubicle door, pushing Sesshoumaru aside as he exited. Sesshoumaru took the time alone to collect his breaths, placing his hand on the cool cubicle wall.

Coming just from Inuyasha stimulating near his asshole--he had never experienced that before. He hated anything near there. He was never a bottom. Giving and receiving were two different things. Which was why he almost never wanted to give in to his brother's request for a double whammy. Then he would have to give _and_ receive.

Inuyasha heard the toilet flush, before Sesshoumaru came to join him at the sink. His usual stony facade had returned as he calmly washed his hands, as if nothing had transpired between them. Sesshoumaru ran a wet palm up his hair. The more he stared at his reflection, the more he didn't understand. How could anyone be so riveting in looks and character? If he was a girl, he would date himself.

Inuyasha snorted, aware that Sesshoumaru had relapsed into another one of his mirror-staring reveries. He brushed his uniform. Thank god if it was just a tiny bit that caught on his gakuran. He wouldn't want to return back to Kikyo-sensei's class, smelling like cum, would he?

He shaped his fingers like a gun, and pointed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Double whammy, tonight. No excuses."

He cocked his finger, "Bang!" then pulled in the washroom door and left.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He fished out a small comb from his pocket, and began to comb his long silver-fine hair, in a slow, painstaking manner.

 **A/N: So what is this double whammy Inuyasha keeps talking about? Hmmm...**

 **I haven't wrote yaoi in ages, my last offering being 'One of These Nights' which had a more dark, surreal feel. If you like this and you're waiting for the next chapter, why not take a look at my old fic!** **Love you guys!**


End file.
